Some Challenge Fic
by SS Pumpkin Pie
Summary: Everyone goes to my party at the Great Hall! There are some jokes played! This is an answer to Nagini's 10th challenge. *now Completed*
1. The ploters plot!

Some Challenge Fic

Hi Everyone! It's me, the insane Tiger Lily! I have really bad writers block for a Twist in Time, so I decided to write a humor fic! This is a response to Nagini's 10th challenge, I hope you all enjoy! ***dryly* I'm sure they'll love it. **Always optimistic, aren't you, Cassopia? **Yup. **Thought so.

Disclaimer-(_I hate this part! _We all do, Venus, We all do.) Hm, the challenge belongs to Nagini, I own the plot, myself, and my muses (_We own ourselves! _Sure.) JK owns the characters and Hogwarts.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Setting- My bedroom!*

Me- *holds up a bottle of vodka* Who wants to slip this into Hermione's drink at my party tonight?

Cho- I do, I do! I never liked that little mudblood…But first, Can I have a banana?

Me- No. No bananas for you!

Cho- *whines* Please?

Me- You can have one after we make Hermione drunk out of her mind! *evil laugh*

Cho- Right! *evil laugh*

Me- Why are you laughing?

Cho- Because this is the perfect plan to intoxicate Granger so we can kill her?

Me- *slaps Cho* You Moron! Hermione is cool, I just want to play a little joke! *groans* Why I ever enlisted YOUR help, I will never know…

Cho- That hurt…

Me- No duh, I wanted it to.

Cho- Your so mean! *runs off to another room in my house, crying*

Me- Why thank you. *evil grin* Anyhoozle, Snape and Malfoy are coming to my part too, because I seduced them into it. Remmy, Sirius, James, and Lily (A/N- They're alive cuz I want them to be :-P) we are going to play a little joke.

Sirius- *mutters* stupid author. Can't believe she's making me do this crap, what if I don't wanna play a joke on Snape and Malfoy…

Me- *sweetly* What was that, Sirius?

Sirius- *fearing my wrath(A/N- what a smart thing to do…)* N-Nothing…

Me- *fingers wand* That's good, because if you did have something to say, and I decided I thought you were not being very nice, let us say the results would not be pleasant for you, Mr. Black.

Sirius- *nods* Yes ma'am!

Me- *pacing like a drill instructor* Right then. James and Remus, you know your posts, correct?

James and Remus- Ma'am, yes ma'am!

Me- Good, good. Sirius and Lily, you two, however do not. Sirius, you be slipping the drug into Snape and Malfoy's drinks. Lily- Hm, I don't have a job for you. Go with Sirius.

Lily- But I wanna go with James!

Me- You do? *Lily nods* *yells* TOO BAD!

Lily- *pouts*

Sirius- *sticks tongue out at James* Haha, I got the girl!

Me- *Bops Sirius over the head with a purse* Keep that inside your mouth or point it at Pettigrew or Weasly! Or maybe Cho… I hate her….

Sirius- Yes Ma'am! *mutters* She's s so mean, she never lets us have a choice… Maybe I don't WANT to be with Lily….

Me- *bops him again* Is this a drill academy or not!? Potter?

James- *too busy kissing Lily to answer*

Me- *bops James who stops mid-kiss* Ouch!

Sirius- *looks hurt* I thought getting bopped was reserved for me!

Me- You thought wrong then, didn't you?

Sirius- *pouts*

Remus- This isn't a drill academy!

Me- It's not?

Remus- No…

Me- Oh well, you're in it, so I guess it doesn't matter. *bats eyelashes at Remus who backs away*

Remus- Stay away!

Me- *stops trying to seduce him* Alright, you lot are free to go, send the next group in.

The Marauders- Ok! *leave*

Me- *waiting* dum dee dum…. *yells* WHERE IS DUMBLEDORE!?

*in the chamber of secrets*

Dumbledore- This illegal games of poker sure is fun, huh Tom?

16 year old Ton Riddle- Yup! *lays down cards* Whoo Hoo, I win! Hand over the socks Dumbledore!

Dumbledore- *whines* But these are my favorite pair! I didn't bet these ones!

Tom- Tough! Cough em' up!

Dumbledore- I don't wanna! *looks up into Tom's glare* Oh fine! *puts a pair of green and orange striped socks on the table. They have little red hearts on them*

Tom- *does a dance* Yay! I win the socks! I win the pool of socks! Yay for me!

Dumbledore- *pouts*


	2. The things that the plotters plotted abo...

Some Challenge Fic Part II

Disclaimer- I own my party, my plot, and some other stuff. JK own everything you recognize…I think…Which is something I don't do often…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Back in my bedroom*

Me- WELL? WHERE IS HE?

Dobby the house-elf- Master Dumbledore is in the chamber of secrets totally blowing off your meeting. He is eating a banana and playing an illegal game of poker.

Me- Ok then! *looks at watch* It's time for the party! *There's a pop, and she's in the Great Hall of Hogwarts*

*The Great Hall*

Ron (always the sane one…)- What, how did you do that? You can't apperate into Hogwarts!

Me- Correction. YOU can't, I can. Since I'm the author, I get special privileges.

Sirius- How come SHE gets privileges, but I don't?

Me- *bops him with the purse* One more word out of you mister….

Sirius- *meekly* Yes Tiger Lily, the greatest and best older sister on the planet. (A/N- Yes, Sirius is my brother. My little brother.)

Me- That's what I thought. Where is Remus? *bats eyelashes*

Remus- *hugging a lava lamp*

*The lava lamp explodes, and the contents pour all over a potato*

Ron- *forgets about the apparition and whines* I wanted to eat that potato for dinner. You're so mean, Remus! *goes and cries*

Harry- *follows him* Potatoes cause you to have vegetable breath! Ron, you're a vegetable breath! 

Ron- You're so hateful! *cries some more*

Me- Yeah, yeah. Ron, suck it up, you big wuss!

Ron- If I become a transvestite, maybe people would appreciate me more!

Neville- *walks in dressed in a pink Taffeta dress* But that's me!

Ron- Well, now its me too, I'm gonna be one!

Neville- No, I am!

Ron- I AM! 

Neville- IT'S MY JOB!

Ron- MINE!

Me- *bops them both with the purse* It's both of you, now shut up so we can watch my plotting!

Neville- Fine, I'm going to get a banana.

Ron- Me too. After you climb up a peach, you should always eat a banana.

*At the snack table*

James- *eating some pretzels* Remember, when you eat pretzels, _always_ wear a helmet.

Snape/Malfoy- *eating chips*

*there is a spontaneous combustion (That means something exploded) and Malfoy and Snape turn into a large banana and apple with mouth and teeth and the works*

Malfoy- You turned me into a banana!

Snape- Good job stating the obvious! Ten thousand points to Slytherin! A million points from Gryffindor for not stating that Malfoy is a banana! 

James- *still eating pretzels* Malfoy is a banana!

Me- Good job Mr. Obvious! We know that Malfoy is a banana!

Snape- What about me? No one's mentioned me so far!

Harry- Well, are you a banana?

Snape- No…

Harry- Then who cares?

Hermione- *drinks some butterbeer and gets tipsy* Ooh, I'm up high! *looks at her feet* BANANA CHEESE!

Sirius- No, cheese, just banana.

*Meanwhile, the people in the Chamber of Secrets were getting restless.*

DUN DUN DUN! *gasp!* What is going on with Dumbledore and Tom? Will Snape and Malfoy turn back to themselves? Will Gryffindor regain the points lost, via Snape? *coughnocough* Find out all this and more in the next chapter of Some Challenge Fic!

~Tiger Lily~


	3. The Story comences!

--Someone must say: 'There _is_ no spoon' out of no where, without a logical explanation as to why.

Hi Y'all, it's me again! So do you all like my ficcy? (Readers- Um, no… Me- *bops them all with (DUN DUN DUN!) the _purse_! Readers- Yes Ma'am! Me- Goody!) 

Disclaimer- I own nothing. JK, the wonderful goddess own everything….pretty much.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Setting- CoS*

Tom- Hey Dumbledore, wanna go see Malfoy the banana?

Dumbledore- Ok.

*They both go to the great hall*

Dumbledore- Hey look, Malfoy is a banana!

Me- *giggling* yep, he is! *giggles some more*

Lily- *back to kissing James*

Me- LILLIAN ROSE EVANS, IF YOU KISS HIM ONE MORE TIME, IT'S THE PURSE FOR YOU!

Lily- *Fearing my wrath* yes ma'am. I'll…just go get a banana…*sniffle* yeah…*bursts into very noisy, very obviously fake tears.* 

James- Lily, wait! I'll come with you. I could use a banana.

Lily- *calms down then sniffles some more* ok…

Minnie (McGonagall)- *with a hand in her pocket* Okay people, what is the meaning of this party? Miss Black? I believe this was your doing?

Me- Um…yeah? It was. So what?

Minnie- *takes a hand out of her pocket to shake a finger at me, but instead of an empty hand, there's a rubber ducky in it* Um…*blushes* Hey, I rest my hand on it! I love my rubber ducky!

Ron- *Raises an eyebrow* Um, Professor?

Minnie- Yes…what was your name again? Weatherby?

Ron- Weasly…and, are you feeling alright? I mean, your not…insane or anything….are you?

*Everyone suddenly looks at McGonagall*

Remus- Lookie, everyone! Minnie's got a ducky! It looks like a banana!

Minnie- It does not! It looks nothing like a banana!

Remus- Yes it does!

Minnie- Does not!

Remus- Does so!

Minnie- Does not!

Remus- Does so!

Me- YES IT DOES! It's yellow isn't it?

Minnie- *looks at the floor.* Yes ma'am…

*Everybody looks back at Snape and Malfoy*

Hermione (Who is still drunk out of her mind)- Malfoy is a banana! *giggles like a maniac*

Malfoy- *mutters* Never underestimate stupid people in large groups.

Me- *glares at Malfoy* What was that? This WAS MY plan after all. *beats him over the head with the purse*

Malfoy- I'm sorry… *puppy dog eyes*

Me- Sorry Malfoy, that look only works with Remus. *grabs him and gives him a big hug*

Remus- *gasping for air* Tiger Lily….can't breathe…Let me go…

Me- *lets him go in a heartbeat* Remus! Oh, are you okay? I didn't hurt you did I, oh, I'm so sorry…

Remus- There _is_ no spoon!

Me- I know! I don't know where it went, but there is definitely _no_ spoon.

Remus- Nope, not at all.

Ron- *Backing away* okay guys…your scaring me…

Everyone- *Evil, psycho glint in our eyes* There is _no_ spoon…There is _no _spoon…There is _no _spoon…

Ron- Guys…*backs up even farther* Guys, please…Harry…you're sane aren't you?

Harry- *shakes his head with an evil grin*

Everyone- We _love_ our bananas!

Me- *starts laughing uncontrollably*

Everyone- *joins her*

Ron- *backs up so far he's against the wall, but the people are still coming* Please guys…tell me your not crazy…

Everyone- *grins evilly and shakes their heads* Nope, we're all insane…

Ron- *starts to scream* NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!

*Big blackness and a thump*

Ron Weasly woke up with a start. He looked around. He was still at Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry, in his four poster bed at Gryffindor house. He yanked back the hangings of the bed, to find Harry Potter staring back at him.

"Harry…tell me you're not insane…"

Harry grinned an evil grin and shook his head.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

__

End

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So guys, like my crazy fic? **No, it sucked. **SHUT UP CASSOPIA! *Bops her over the head with the purse* Ignore my muse, she contents herself with driving me crazy. _Unlike me._ Yes, Venus is much better at keeping me sane. *smiles*

Thanks for flying Fanfiction airlines, please look south and leave a review. Thank you and have a nice day.

~Tiger Lily~


End file.
